


Prompts for GoldenVibe!!!!!

by FireSoul



Series: FireSoul's Tumblr Prompts! [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, One Shot Collection, Video Chat, more than friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul
Summary: A collection of the GoldenVibe prompts I receive on Tumblr!





	1. One Call Away

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by writing-multifandom

_Can we talk?_

Cisco frowns as he looks down at his phone. It’s a simple text but he’s waiting anxiously for a response. Barry had tried to talk to him, a few weeks ago, but they were at the baby shower and the pain of the break up was so fresh that he was still sorting out his feelings about it. It definitely hurt at that point, but not like this. He hadn’t yet gone through all the days of wanting to vibe over to her earth and beg for her to take him back, or the lonely nights of missing those few times she had spent the night. He hadn’t yet gone through all the moments wishing she had just dumped him with a cube, given him a reason to hate her, or anything of the sort.

But now he has.

Now, after The Thinker has been defeated and everything else in his crazy life has calmed down a tiny bit; he’s ready to talk. Except Barry is busy dealing with his grown daughter from the future, and the same is said for Iris. Caitlin is trying to figure out what exactly Killer Frost is, if she has really been a part of her since childhood. True, he knows that any one of those three would put their problems on hold to help him in a heartbeat, he really does, but they aren’t the ones he wants to talk to right now.

His phone buzzes in his hand and he jolts with surprise, he hadn’t even realized he’d zoned out with his thoughts.

_Sure. Phone or video?_

Oh thank god. He had been afraid she wouldn’t be around. Quickly he types out a reply.

_Video would be great if you can._

The three little typing dots feel like they take forever to disappear, but in reality it’s probably no more than a few seconds.

_Sure, just give me a minute._

He types a quick _“No problem, thanks.”_ And then leans back in his desk chair with a sigh, wondering if this is even a good idea. He’s been meaning to call her for weeks now, as they haven’t talked in anything other than text messages for a while. He doesn’t think he’s even told her about the break up. He can already hear her chewing him out for that and he chuckles, the thought of her going off in a rant about never telling her anything making him laugh.

Suddenly his laptop is ringing, a familiar Caller I.D. filling the screen before he hits _accept_ , and then his screen is filled with the smiling face of Lisa Snart.

“Hey,” she greets him, giving a small wave that he returns. Her long hair is piled on her head in a messy bun and she’s wearing a white tank top, the jagged scar on her shoulder just barely peeking out from under the thick strap, not that he can really see it over the computer.

“Hi,” he returns the greeting, giving a small wave of his own. “How’ve you been?”

She shrugs, “Can’t complain. I’ve been working but that’s pretty much it, Gotham’s a lot less exciting when you’re trying to stay on the legal side of things.”

Cisco can’t help but to chuckle at her, “Well, I’m proud of you.”

“Aw thanks,” she beams at him, and just then a fuzzy, little black head poke it’s way into his screen, so close to the camera that it can only be one thing.

“Hi Lucky,” Cisco says in a bit of a baby voice as the blur gets closer, it must be inspecting the screen trying to say hello to him. “Lucky, hey Luck, buddy, can you move over a little please? I can’t see your mom.”

He may not be able to see her, but he can hear Lisa laughing before her face is revealed once again. She’s sitting just a few inches farther away now, loading the curious cat into her lap and restraining him from climbing away again.

“At least he didn’t shut off the computer this time,” she says as the cat begins to settle down.

“He’s getting big,” Cisco muses, to which Lisa once again beams with pride.

“He is,” she agrees, pressing a light kiss to Lucky’s head, which the cat responds to by attempting to lick her face.

“I’m telling you, that thing is a dog trapped in a cat’s body.” Cisco laughs, and not for the first time.

They noticed months ago, back when Lisa first brought him home with her, that Lucky is far more sociable than any cat either of them has ever met. He sleeps in Lisa’s bed with her, is waiting by the door when she gets back from work more often than not, and just generally whines for constant attention. It’s not even that he’s attached to Lisa in particular, although she is by far his favorite human. On the occasions that Cisco has vibed over to visit in person Lucky always rushes to greet him, and Lisa has said that he does the same with any of the other few people who have visited her apartment.

“He’s just lonely, I’m gone all day.” Lisa defends while Lucky disappears from Cisco’s view, head ducked beneath Lisa’s desk as he settles on her lap.

“You have a dog, Lisa.” Cisco laughs.

“That is your opinion Cisco, but whatever he is he’s mine.” She insists, “So, what’s going on with you? Did you guys ever get The Thinker?”

“Uh yeah, we got him. But uh… Gypsy and I kind of broke up.” He finally admits, wringing his hands together anxiously as Lisa’s face falls into one of concern.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry. How…what happened?” She quickly changes whatever she had been about to ask, though Cisco suspects it’s the same question only worded a little more delicately, even though it’s still fairly blunt. “Sorry,” she winces, but he shakes his head and forces a smile.

“It’s fine,” he promises, “It was pretty mutual, we just wanted different things.”

Lisa frowns at him, most likely because she knows his smile isn’t real.

“Do you want to come over?” She asks, surprising him a little. Sure, he’s been to her place before, most of the time by invitation, but it isn’t like he goes over every time they talk.

“If it’s ok,” he says, “I don’t want to keep you up.”

“Please,” she scoffs with a roll of her eyes; “We both know I’m going to watch Netflix until two in the morning if you don’t.” She says, “Besides, Lucky misses you.” She practically coos, holding up Lucky for him to see once again.

“Alright, thanks.” He says with a chuckle and Lisa smirks that little Snart smirk of hers, obviously pleased with herself.

“No problem,” she assures him, “Just wait like two minutes, I need to put on some pants.” He laughs as she closes out the video chat.

Getting up he heads for his kitchen and begins rummaging through the cabinets until he finds a sole bag of microwave popcorn. He knows Lisa well enough to know she will end up watching Netflix until two in the morning even if he does go over, the only difference is he’ll be with her, so he might as well provide the popcorn as payment for crashing her night.


	2. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> misscrazyfangirl321 asked for Snart siblings "And yes, I know, don't forget the mini marshmallows" with some GoldenVibe and Captain Canary!

It isn’t incredibly late when Leonard and Sara hear the knock on their apartment door, but it’s late enough that they share a suspicious glance between each other before Len gets up from the couch and heads cautiously to look through the peephole, and then sighs in relief. He doesn’t know what kind of a threat he was expecting, to be perfectly honest, but with his and Sara’s jobs you never really know.

But he doesn’t have to worry, because it isn’t a threat of any kind on the other side of the door; it’s his little sister.

“Hey,” he greets her with a smile as he opens the door, wrapping his arms around her when she moves to hug him. He spends a few seconds just holding her against him, trying not to be concerned that she’s just shown up on his doorstep after years of being away. “What are you doing here?”

She laughs as she pulls out of the embrace, her smile wide and showing no hints distress.

“A girl can’t surprise her favorite brother?” She asks teasingly, “Sorry for dropping by so late though, I tried to get here earlier but the train was delayed leaving Gotham.”

“Don’t worry about it, you’re always welcome here, no matter what time it is.” He assures her, gesturing for her to come inside.

Sara is on her feet by now, watching the exchange with a smile of her own and when Lisa sees her sister-in-law she rushes her in a hug, which the other woman happily returns. It always warms Leonard’s heart to see how much his sister loves Sara, even if he sometimes teases that she likes Sara more than him. It’s all in good fun, and she knows it.

“Rory’s in bed,” Sara says as the two women release from their embrace.

“I figured,” Lisa says, “Like I told Lenny, I tried to get here earlier but my train got delayed.”

Leonard can see his wife still smiling as he walks up behind his sister, circling around so that he can face her.

“Like I said, you’re always welcome here no matter what time it is. But, is there a reason you’re here?”

Lisa’s face finally drops at that, her demeanor suddenly looking uncomfortable. Len finds his eyes roaming over her out of old habit, scanning her for injuries. She doesn’t appear hurt, just anxious.

“How about some hot chocolate?” He asks, knowing the drink holds a special place in her heart as one of the few highlights of her childhood. “And yes, I know, don’t forget the mini marshmallows.” He says with a smirk, remembering the one time he committed that terrible sin when she was eight and she refused to touch what was otherwise her favorite drink.

“That would be nice,” she answers with a smile.

 

* * *

 

Ten minutes later the three of them are settled at the kitchen table with their mugs of hot chocolate. Sara had gone briefly to check on Rory, to see if maybe the little girl hadn’t fallen asleep yet and would want to come out and say hi to her Auntie Lisa. But she returned empty handed, so that was likely going to wait until morning.

It’s just as well, Len figures, because as Lisa obviously came here for a semi-distressing reason and while he may not know what that is just yet he is fairly certain he doesn’t want his daughter in the room when it comes out.

They had forced themselves through some standard small-talk while he made the cocoa, because the awkwardness of a silent kitchen had been too much to bear, but now they’ve hit the point where they’ve run out of little things to say.

“So…” Len drawls, watching his sister as she puts down her mug. “Are you alright?” It’s always his first question, and considering how nervous she seems right now it helps a little when she frantically nods her head.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Nothing bad is going on or anything like that.” She assures him, “It’s just… I’ve uh… I’m… I’m pregnant.”

Leonard can’t speak for Sara, though he does notice that one of her hands has come to rest on her own, still small but very visible, baby bump, so he would assume she’s as caught off guard as he is. He does notice his fingers twitching ever so slightly, itching for a cold gun that he has locked away in his room.

“Um…” Sara manages to get a sound out first, “Is this… I want to say congratulations but… what do you… is this…?” Lisa nods at her unasked question, and while Len can’t tell if that makes him feel any better or worse, he’s pretty sure that Sara feels better by it.

“It’s a good thing,” his sister verbally confirms. “For me, anyway. I’m keeping it. I just… I haven’t told the father yet.”

The father.

Len hadn’t even known that she was seeing anyone. Far as he’s known it’s just been her and her cat ever since she moved to Gotham. Of course he was lost in time when that first happened, but she’s never mentioned a boyfriend having been around during those few months, much less one important enough that she would’ve run back to him.

“And, are you going to?” Sara asks; she is handling this much better than he is.

Lisa nods quickly, “Tomorrow,” she promises, “I just, I wanted to tell you guys first.” She says, though she’s only looking at him, as he is still yet to say anything.

“Well congratulations.” Sara says before pushing her chair out and getting to her feet. “I’m going to check on Rory again, make sure she hasn’t fallen out of bed.”

Let the record show that Rory hasn’t fallen out of bed in weeks, it’s nearly impossible with the plastic guards up. But she leaves anyways, and Leonard is now alone with his sister.

They sit in silence at first, a very awkward silence.

“Lenny?” Lisa finally asks, “Are you ok?”

Is he ok? To be honest, he isn’t sure. Had this happened a long time ago the answer would be a hard no. But, things have changed. Neither of them is a full time criminal anymore, nor even an occasional one. They’ve turned their lives around and, really, he can’t find it in him to fault her for allowing herself to get pregnant when his own daughter is the result of a first time.

Not that he wants to know if it was a first time or not that put her in this situation.

“I’m ok,” he finally decides, smirking a little when a relieved smile crosses her face. “So, is it Ramon’s?”

Lisa looks surprised for a second, but the blush creeping onto her cheeks tells him all that he needs to know.

“Promise me you won’t murder him?” She asks,

“Of course,” he agrees easily, “That would be merciful.”

“Lenny!” Lisa groans, much to his amusement.

“Don’t worry, just when you tell him don’t mention that I already know; I want to watch him squirm for a few days.”

Lisa shakes her head at his request but laughs all the same, and he smiles as well.

Yeah, he’s ok. This is ok, so long as she’s this happy; this is just fine.


End file.
